The present technology relates to image correction devices, image correction methods, and imaging devices. More particularly, the present technology relates to an image correction device, image correction method, and imaging device which are capable of removing a flash band which occurs in the case of shutter operation.
In the related art, some image sensors for use in a camera employ rolling shutter, which is a technique of successively starting exposure on a horizontal line-by-horizontal line basis, and successively reading out a video signal on a horizontal line-by-horizontal line basis, to generate a frame. In the rolling shutter image sensor, the lines have different exposure times.
Therefore, if a flash, etc., is fired during a period of time which is short compared to a frame rate at which the image sensor reads out a video signal, an abrupt change or step may occur in the luminance level of a video which is displayed based on a read video signal in a frame, which causes a band-like pattern (hereinafter referred to as “flash band”). Note that, in the description that follows, the term “flash band” may be abbreviated to “FB.”
JP 2010-135921A discloses a technique of reducing or preventing a degradation in image quality which is caused by a flash of light emitted by cameras possessed by others when a through-the-lens image or moving image is captured using the rolling shutter technique. The present applicant has previously proposed a flash band detection circuit for detecting a flash band which occurs in a video which is captured by illuminating a subject using a flash (see, for example, JP 2012-156634A).